1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of orthodontics. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for diagnosing, planning and presenting an orthodontics treatment.
2. Related Art
The specialized practice of orthodontics involves the study and treatment of malocclusions, or misalignment of teeth, for improved function and appearance. In general, treatment involves the use of various active, passive and functional orthodontic appliances to correct and secure alignment of the teeth. Common active appliances include brackets that are bonded to the patient's teeth and coupled together with an arched wire. The wire exerts a force on the bracket, which in turn exerts a force on the teeth, thereby causing the teeth to move. More particularly, stresses created within the periodontal ligament by the archwire results in bone remodeling, where bone is created on one side and resorbed on the other side. Once the teeth have moved to the desired location and held in place for a period of time, bone and tissue undergo development that maintains the positioning. To further aid in maintaining the position of the teeth, the patient may wear passive devices such as retainers, which typically consist of a metal wire that surrounds the teeth.
In prescribing an orthodontic treatment, the practitioner evaluates a wide range of data. These include the patient's medical, dental, and orthodontic histories, as well as various images of the patient's teeth, jaws, and head structures. These images are conventionally obtained as radiographs (X-ray images), photographs, and increasingly, computer tomography (CT) scans. Physical, three-dimensional models using plaster of Paris may be constructed from impressions taken of the patient's upper and lower jaws. The foregoing information is used to recognize the various characteristics of malocclusion, and to develop a specific treatment strategy that details each desired movement of the orthodontic structures that may be based upon a post-treatment model. The practitioner constantly evaluates updated data as treatment progresses in order to make adjustments to the orthodontic appliances.
One commonly used diagnostic is the cephalometric analysis, where relationships of dental and skeletal structures are evaluated. X-ray images of the patient's head are taken, and anatomical landmarks are plotted on the images. The typical views utilized are the posterior-anterior view and the lateral view. Connectors are then plotted between various landmarks. Based upon the length and angular relationships to other connectors, various orthodontic characteristics are quantified. These measurements may then be compared to statistical norms for a given age and ethnic background to determine a treatment plan that corrects the anomalous features. The measurements are helpful in comparing dental relations as well as skeletal relations, and the determination of soft tissue outlines.
The earliest techniques involved the manual plotting of the landmarks and connectors on the X-ray acetate sheets. That proved to be a tedious and time-consuming process. Accuracy and repeatability was also problematic. Conventionally, the two-dimensional X-ray images may be digitized, and the plotting performed by computer input. However, the process remained tethered to the two dimensional sphere, and was inadequate for an inherently three-dimensional environment.
As noted, it is necessary for the practitioner to evaluate updated patient information as treatment adjustments are made. With respect to cephalometric analysis, updated radiograms are essential, and the initial cephalogram alone is insufficient. One difficulty associated with earlier radiograms is the deviations of the positioning of the head from one image to another. Thus, tracking the patient's progress based on comparisons of the different cephalograms proved to be difficult. In response to this problem, devices known in the art as cephalostats have been developed, which holds the head stationary at a specific distance and orientation. Instead of simple X-ray devices, computer tomography (CT) imaging modalities such as cone beam computed tomography (CBCT) are increasingly favored. These modalities are capable of generating three-dimensional images, but typically lack cephalostats.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and system for orthodontic diagnosis.